


I Have No Fear

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hiding, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: I am an angel of the Lord.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	I Have No Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt fear for the 100 100th challege at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc** and the prompt Castiel at the SPN_Big pretzel at LJ.

I am an angel of the Lord. I have stared down and fought actual demons. I am an angel of the Lord. I am in good favor with the God above. Maybe not but I doubt he wants to kill me this week.  
I have not run from anything demons, other angels, monsters, or even Lucifer himself. I am an angel of the Lord. Castiel kept reminding himself as he looked for a better place to hide until Dean calmed down. Castiel thought the spot where he accidentally dented the Impala was barely noticeable Dean however didn't agree with him.


End file.
